The present invention relates to an electric heating arrangement having the features defined in the preamble of Claim 1. A heating arrangement of that kind is known from DE 26 14 433 C3. The known heating arrangement comprises a tubular housing in which a PTC heating element is arranged between two metallic heat dissipators. The heat dissipators comprise a flat base facing the PTC heating element, with curved legs projecting from its longitudinal edge that are in resilient contact with the inner wall of the housing. The heat produced by the PTC heating element is thus absorbed by the heat dissipators through their bases and is transferred to the housing via their legs. It is a disadvantage of such known heating elements that they are suited only for low heat output, for example of 14 W, and that thermal coupling of the PTC heating element to the housing will progressively degrade over time, especially in cases of higher output. Especially when liquids are to be heated in a motor vehicle, for example urea solutions which are required for catalytic converters, the known heating arrangement is not suited because of its low output and because of the relatively rapid degradation of the thermal coupling efficiency between the PTC heating element and the housing.